


I'm broken

by Carter_175



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Post-Endgame
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 00:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19779403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carter_175/pseuds/Carter_175
Summary: "Мне жаль". Два слова - и сквозь неверие больно врезается в сердце осознание того, что тебе больше незачем жить... Софи медленно угасала, совершенно забывая о том, что ОН хотел иного для неё. И Баки напомнил ей об этом. Научил жить дальше. Как того хотел Стивен Грант Роджерс. Герой. Брат. Любимый муж.





	I'm broken

**Author's Note:**

> пост!Endgame AU

Стив мертв. Именно его жизни стоила победа над Таносом.  
  
Софи медленно умирает внутри, каждый раз, случайно натыкаясь на их фото. Ей бы давно стоило убрать рамку, но она не может. Не может, потому что увидеть фото не так больно, как увидеть надгробие с выгравированным  
  


**_Steven Grant Rogers_ **

  
  


**_Captain America_ **

  
  


**_1918 — 2023_ **

  
  


**_Hero, brother, lovely husband_ **

  
  
Официально они не были женаты. Не успели. Сперва раскол Мстителей, бега, затем Танос… После щелчка не было никаких сил что-либо делать, поэтому они решили, что и без бумажки можно жить так, как они хотят. А когда всё удалось… Старк вернулся из космоса, половина вселенной из Камня Души, а Стив…  
  
Стив не вернулся. Софи помнит, как Баки постучал в дверь квартиры, и как обнял её, тихо прошептав «Мне жаль».  
  
Земля уходит из-под ног, будто снова раздался щелчок Таноса. Она не верит. Не хочет. Лишь крепче цепляется за Джеймса, сжимая футболку в руках. Слёзы льются ручьём, и Софи просто не может их остановить. А Баки просто прижимает её к себе, иногда проводя рукой по спине, пытаясь хоть немного успокоить, но что уж там. Сам ведь знает, какого это.  
  
Дни тянутся, как резина. Софи медленно, но верно превращается в подобие комнатного растения.  
  
Волосы в вечном беспорядке, под глазами темные круги, которые даже самый плотный консилер не скроет. Мало ест, плохо спит. Потеряла восемь килограмм.  
  
Она понимает, что так нельзя. Что она сама сведёт себя в могилу этой немного затянувшейся депрессией. Но она не может помочь себе сама, и не даёт этого сделать остальным. Баки часто приходит, чтобы принести продукты или посмотреть, как она, но дальше, чем запертая дверь её спальни, он не может подойти.  
  
Софи знает, что он будет жалеть, затем ругаться, а потом и вовсе скажет, что она сошла с ума, и уйдет, хлопнув входной дверью. Поэтому и не открывает.  
  
Боится.  
  
Но нервы у Джеймса не железные, как рука. Год уж прошел, а Софи всё ещё втихую плачет в подушку по ночам, поднимаясь с кровати всё реже, потому что не может.  
  
Ранее аккуратно выделяющиеся ключицы теперь кажутся слишком большими для настолько хрупкой девушки. Ребра можно пересчитать все по одному. Милые щечки, которые так нравились Стиву, впали, и стали более заметными скулы.  
  
Софи превращалась в живой скелет. Если раньше она надевала футболки Роджерса, потому что они были длинными и просторными, то теперь такими казались её собственные. А его — просто громадными.  
  
Она перестала смотреть в зеркало, перестала думать о том, что может умереть, если не остановится и не вернется к жизни.  
  
Когда в очередной раз приходит Баки, она лежит после того, как новая попытка поесть закончилась свиданием с унитазом. Сказать, что Барнс был ошарашен — не сказать ничего.  
  
Бледная, до жуткого морозного холодка по спине худая, и такая потерянная.  
  
Он опускается на пол рядом с кроватью, и, еле касаясь, проводит живой рукой по волосам, заставляя Софи открыть глаза.  
  
Он не кричит, не ругается, а лишь тихо, и так ласково, как когда-то Стив, спрашивает:  
  
— Как ты?..  
  
Софи сглатывает ком в горле, но не может удержать слёзы, и поэтому на подушку капает первая слезинка. Она еле заметно дергает головой в неопределённом жесте.  
  
Эта девушка была смыслом жизни его лучшего друга, брата, но и она постепенно угасает.  
  
Баки старается помочь. Приходит всё чаще, и спустя пару дней остаётся насовсем.  
  
Он заново учит Софи есть, и терпит то, как она практически каждый раз снова убегает в ванную. Он тоже устал, но не сдаётся.  
  
Постепенно возвращается и привычный вес, и ребра уже не выделяются настолько, что становится страшно прикоснуться. Но, тем не менее, Софи всё ещё носит свободную одежду, чтобы Баки не видел, насколько всё плохо. Точнее, это ей так кажется.  
  
Джеймс пытается вернуть Софи к нормальной жизни. И у него почти выходит. Она сама изъявляет желание впервые осознанно увидеть могилу Стива. Но в последний момент говорит, что ей снова плохо и остаётся дома. Всё-таки ей страшно.  
  
Но, в очередной раз входя в квартиру, Баки не находит здесь девушки. Мысли закрадываются разные, но он решает проверить самую вероятную, поэтому сразу же и уходит.  
  
Софи же сидит на коленях возле могилы Стива, вглядываясь в идеальные золотистые буквы. Кончиками пальцев аккуратно проводит по небольшой фотографии, вспоминая, что сделала её сама.  
  
Роджерс на ней такой серьёзный, но по глазам видно, что хочет улыбаться. Софи заставила его надеть костюм и сделать это фото. Сейчас же думает, что, может, не стоило?..  
  
Опуская глаза ниже, замечает перевязанный красной лентой небольшой букетик.  
  
— Наташа приходила… — она чуть приподнимает уголок губ, — Знаешь, а я скучаю…  
  
На глазах появляются слёзы, но Софи быстро моргает, чтобы не заплакать.  
  
— Дома было так тихо… Жутко тихо, — глубокий вдох, и девушка слегка прикусывает губу.  
  
Она рассказывает о том, что сделала с собой, и от этого становится немного легче. Легче, потому что знает, что Стив бы не злился, он бы поднял на неё свои грустные голубые глаза и смотрел бы, пока она сама корила бы себя за содеянное. А затем бы обнял, но никогда бы не обвинял.  
  
Легкий ветерок сдувает волосы назад, Софи чуть поднимает голову, и, прикрывая глаза, наслаждается тем, как он приятно охлаждает кожу.  
  
— Если бы не Баки, меня бы могло не быть здесь, Стив… Тебе очень повезло с другом.  
  
Почти незаметная улыбка касается её губ, после чего девушка поднимается, смотря на фото в последний раз.  
  
— И я всё равно люблю тебя… — шепчет Софи, и, смотря себе под ноги, уходит.  
  
На выходе замечает знакомый мотоцикл, и вспоминает, что не оставила для Баки записки. Он всё ещё волнуется о ней.  
  
Софи поджимает губы, находя Джеймса взглядом.  
  
— Прости, я должна была написать тебе, — но Баки не даёт ей закончить.  
  
— Всё в порядке. Я понимаю, — он слегка кивает, смотря за спину девушки на чуть видневшуюся плиту с именем его друга.  
  
Софи вздыхает, подходя к нему, после чего Баки обнимает её за плечи, едва касаясь губами её виска.  
  
— Отвезти тебя домой? — она едва заметно кивает.  
  
Садясь позади Баки, она снова оборачивается, лишь после этого обхватывая его за талию, чтобы не упасть.  
  
Софи считала, что после смерти Стива ушел и смысл её жизни. Джеймс же показал ей, что смысл в том, чтобы жить дальше. Чтобы встречать каждый новый рассвет и закат. Чтобы просто жить ради того, кого она так любила.  
  
И Баки, и Стив прошли через столько неудач и потерь, что для Софи так быстро сдаться было бы слишком легко. Она должна бороться. И она будет. Будет строить свою жизнь заново, собирая её по маленьким кусочкам. И спустя ещё много-много лет вспомнит, кто дал ей эту возможность, и кто научил жить, переступая через боль.


End file.
